Onuversario
by KandraK
Summary: Megamente tiene una misión difícil: encontrar la mejor forma de celebrar su primer aniversario con Roxanne Ritchi Two-shot


_**Onuversario**_

* * *

Megamente masajeó sus sienes suavemente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero a juzgar del panorama que entraba por su ventana, deducía que había pasado todo el día en su sofá de cuero negro mirando películas que no terminaba de comprender. Y es que si bien la psicología humana y las costumbres terrestres no eran exactamente su fuerte, tratar de entender lo que aquellos filmes de adolescentes le mostraban, le era simplemente imposible.

-Veo que ya terminó su maratón, Señor- Llamó Servil sosteniendo una charola con café y rosquillas de chocolate- ¿Entendió lo que quería?

-No, no lo creo- suspiró. Incluso antes de poder tomar un pan, ya se había dejado resbalar en el sofá- Dime, ¿esas películas son retrato fiel de la realidad?

-Lo dudo mucho, Señor, a los humanos les encanta adornar las situaciones. No creo que alguien más que usted baile con música de fondo en situaciones random

-¡Entonces no ha servido de nada! ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!

-A propósito, Señor, ¿qué es exactamente lo que trataba de entender?

-...La logística y las costumbres de un _onuversario_

-Querrá decir "aniversario" - Corrigió para después hacer cuentas.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, estaban a dos días que se cumpliera su primer año como protector de Metro Ciudad y, por ende, su primer aniversario como pareja de Roxanne.

-Creo entender lo que quiere decir, Señor. ¿Está preparando algo para la señorita Ritchi?

La piel de megamente se volvió ligeramente morada, sentía que, de responder, no podría soportar los titubeos involuntarios que le provocaba la vergüenza.

-Yo no sé de esto, pero si todas esas películas de amor no le dieron ideas, creo que tendría que utilizar un método más sencillo y confiable.

El pececillo se llevó una mano al pecho de su exoesqueleto, queriendo dar a entender que bastaría con guiarse por lo que su corazón le ordenara preparar, sin embargo, no contaba con lo despistado que era su amo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Tengo que utilizar fuentes más confiables, a un conocedor experto en Roxanne! -

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del ezbirro y quedó sin palabras cuando en un santiamén se encontró sentado en una enorme sala de colores claros y muebles finos con "Music Man" como anfitrión. Desde su falsa muerte lo había visto en una sola ocasión, pero si juzgaba la situación con base en la atmósfera, podría apostar a que Megamente y el antiguo héroe se habían juntado varias veces en el pasado año.

-Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí, querido amigo azul?

-Yo…Bien, tú…

-Yo…

-Tú…-hubo silencio, las palabras que Megamente quería decir salían en forma de muecas con la boca las cuales el fortachón parecía no entender-

-Mi Señor quiere invitar a Roxanne a una cita de aniversario- soltó la piraña, un poco harto de los balbuceos y la intriga. Megamente le reprochó con la mirada.

-¡Ja! ¡Qué bien!

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! -gruñó por fin el nuevo héroe- ¡Yo no lo entiendo!

-Calma, calma -pidió el anfitrión, su eterna y blanca sonrisa esta vez estaba ausente de su rostro- ¿qué es lo que no entiendo?

-Eso, que no entiendes que no entiendo

-Pero no entiendes ¿QUÉ?

-¡Eso!

-¡¿ESO, QUÉ?!

Las paredes vibraron por un momento, sin darse cuenta los dos habían terminado frente a frente entre preguntas y respuestas vacías. Megamente, al darse cuenta de la cercanía, se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Que no entiendo por qué el _onuversario_ es especial, ni qué hacer ese día o si hay algún ritual en especial para celebrarlo. Sé que ella está emocionada, pero no logro encontrar el punto de todo esto. Vi películas románticas, musicales con canciones de mal gusto y algo que parecía ser un capítulo de una serie asiática, pero… no lo entiendo.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

-¡Vamos! Viviste rodeado de personas normales, debes saber de esto, ¿no? Además conoces a Roxanne desde hace años

-Azulito, azulito. Mira: Si quieres que sea un día _SUPER COOL_ , ¡regálale algo! Flores, chocolates, esas cosas que las mujeres aman. Hazla sentir especial. Y por el significado no te preocupes, simplemente a los humanos les encanta celebrar cada que algo o alguien cumple años. Es como un logro para levantar sus debiluchos egos o algo así.

-Así que flores…

-Seh, ya sabes, un ramo de rosas sirve siempre. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia…

Y con ello entendió que debían irse. Ambos se levantaron y voltearon en dirección a la puerta, pero el reflejo televisión de la habitación visible desde la ventana detuvo al genio.

-¿Qué estás viendo?

-¿Eh? … ¡Ah! Una película que tenía ganas de ver. Es fantástica, llena de drama, acción, música y traiciones.

-Ya veo- Sonrió con malicia. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta interna de la guarida no pudo evitar mencionar:- Al final Troy y Gabriella se vuelven novios y protagonizan el musical -Y entonces, cerró la puerta tras de sí, escuchando un grito de frustración que se hacía más quedo conforme avanzaba.

-¡Eso no es de caballeros! -fue lo último que escuchó Megamente antes de abandonar el lugar

-"Cabelleros" -resonó en su cabeza. -¡Eso es! Si quiero preparar algo para Roxanne, tengo que pedir la ayuda de una persona elegante, educada y apasionada. Alguien como…

-¿Bernard? -preguntó con incredulidad al verse ahora en la biblioteca del museo de Megamente. -Señor, esto debe ser una broma.

Frente a ellos el bibliotecario los veía con rostro de aburrimiento, se había sentado a regañadientes y parecía preocuparle más cumplir con su trabajo a tiempo, que estar inmóvil y en silencio con el extraterrestre que tanto admiraba y que ahora le apuntaba con su arma deshidratadora.

-¿Qué quieren? -dijo al fin, arrastrando cada sonido

-Tú eres... una especie de humano, ¿no es así? Dime, ¿qué es un _onuversario?_

 _-_ Cumplir un año

-¡Agh, eso ya lo sé! -Gritó sin poder resistir las ganas de azotar su frente contra la mesa, desesperado- ¡quiero saber qué debo hacer en mi onuversario con Roxanne!

-Acuéstate con ella - se encogió de hombros y sin más, se levantó de su lugar y continuó su marcha lenta hacia el carro de libros pendientes de organizar. El alienígena azul estaba aún más confundido.

-¿Acostarme con ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver el descansar con el onuversario?

-Tal vez sus sentimientos se conectan mientras duermen, Señor.

-No, no, no, no quiero dormir, eso es muy aburrido.

Suspiró.

-¿A quién más podemos preguntarle? ¡No conozco a nadie más en Metrocidad!

-¿Qué tal el alcalde (N1)?

-No, debe ser muy tarde ya como para verlo.

-Pero Señor, ¿Cuándo nos ha importado eso?

Y era cierto. La madrugada les había alcanzado y la ciudad se los reafirmaba con las calles solitarias y las ventanas oscuras, pero la noche había sido hecha para seres como ellos. Ambos rieron en complicidad y la emoción de volver a las andadas desvaneció toda sensación de cansancio.

-¡Señor Alcalde! -Se anunció el azul mientras destrozaba la puerta de la habitación del hombre, detrás, Servil la sustituía por una nueva- ¡Despierte, Señor Alcalde!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué?... ¡Por todos los cielos, Megamente! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa a estas horas?!

-¡Ja,já! Qué bonita bienvenida de su parte.

El Alcalde frunció el ceño y se quedó observando cómo el alien brincaba para acostarse en su cama King Size.

-Qué cómodo es esto.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres y lárgate de mi casa

-¡Hacer una pijamada, claro!

-¡Megamente!

-Ya, ya, peinese el bigote y tranquilícese. Iré directamente al punto: ¿qué se hace en un onuversario y por qué es especial?

-¿Aniversario?... bien, eso depende. Cuando la ciudad cumplió 100 años de su fundación se reveló una placa que se colocó en el ayuntamiento. En un cumpleaños se hace una fiesta con pastel y regalos…

-Sí, sí, los regalos, pero me refiero a un onuversario… a MI onuversario con Roxanne.

-¡Ah! Vienes en plan de enamorado…-dijo en forma pícara- bien, cada persona lo celebra de diferente forma. Hagan algo que le guste a la señorita Ritchi o algo que no hayan hecho antes. Pórtate bien con ella, llévala a cenar o a bailar o deja que ella lo planee.

-¿Dejarla?

-Es parte de la pareja, ¿no?

-Pero en las películas que he visto, el macho humano es el que…

-En las películas que has visto seguramente no te encontraste con una mujer tan terca y participativa como la Señorita Ritchi.

El alien suspiró con ternura.

-Es que no hay nadie como ella

-Qué cursi- enfatizó el viejo-

-Si usted fuera así de "cursi", tendría esposa, Señor Alcalde. -jugueteó con su voz mientras rodaba por la cama para acomodarse en una posición más cómoda-

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas de mi casa?

- _Nah,_ aún no responde, ¿por qué es especial? Servil y yo queremos saber.

El dirigente se talló el rostro con sus manos y al abrir los ojos, los dos extraterrestres ya estaban recostados boca abajo, apoyados sobre sus codos y con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba.

-Bueno… Los humanos celebramos los aniversarios por cariño al pasado, por conmemorar algo importante que haya cambiado la historia o tu vida. Es un momento donde te das cuenta…-sonrió. Su mirada se desvió hacia el techo, como si buscara el cielo para inspirarse- Donde te das cuenta de que has pasado todo un año a lado de la persona que más quieres. Recuerdas sus momentos juntos, los buenos y los malos. Es un día donde entiendes que aquello que creías imposible, sucedió… y en tu caso, debería ser un día donde des las gracias de que exista una persona capaz de soportarte.

El hombre giró a ver a su dolor de cabeza, pero para su sorpresa, los dos intrusos se habían quedado dormidos en posición fetal, casi abrazados.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -murmuró para sí. Un "es usted demasiado cursi" lo hizo rodar los ojos antes de sumarse a su visita al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **N1- El hombre al que le llaman Alcalde es el Guardia, sin embargo en la versión latina es nombrado como tal, así que dejaré dicho título para evitar confusiones.**

* * *

Hola! Hace mucho no publicaba por este fandom (ni por ningún otro, a decir verdad) pero esto lo tenía escrito hace tiempo, sin embargo no quería publicarlo hasta tener el segundo (y último) capítulo, no obstante no pude aguantar más.

Espero les guste y aprovecho para comentar que mis otras historias en el fandom son de un sólo capítulo. Lo digo porque varias personas sin cuenta me han comentado que continúe, cuando en realidad están planeadas para ser así de cortas.

Saludos.


End file.
